


Hell Creatures

by prettyghostboys



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Furbies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/pseuds/prettyghostboys
Summary: The boys learn about Furbies, that's it that's the plot.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Hell Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Furbies were created in 1998 and when I found that out I immediately knew I had to create a story about them seeing them, with Luke being terrified. 
> 
> The specific Furbies mentioned are the 1998 model Tie-Dye and the 2005 model Coffee. The 2005 model is larger and for sure creepier looking than the 1998 model.

Julie’s day had gone pretty normal, school was just school, nothing too spectacular had happened that day. It was quite a nice change of pace, which she greatly appreciated considering how weird her life had gotten once three teen ghost boys had got thrown in the mix. 

It’s not until she’s attempting to figure out her geometry homework that the boys decide to make their way into her room - after knocking of course, she’d managed to get them all onto that habit. 

“You guys can come in.” She smiled and offered each of them a wave as they filed into her room. “I don’t suppose any of you happen to be exceptional at math? I’m lost.” 

“Oh hell yeah! I loved math.” Reggie was quick to join her on her bed, skimming through the problems that she had left blank. She let him figure out what she was on, watching as Alex draped himself into her beanbag chair while Luke roamed around her room, being nosey as usual. 

“Okay, so you’ll wanna start wi-“ Reggie is quickly interrupted by a small mechanical giggle and a loud shriek from Luke. 

“What in absolute  _ FUCK _ is that thing?” Luke had jumped back, his arm pointed out at a furry multicolored toy on Julies shelf, distancing himself as much as possible. 

“Oh, my furby?” Julie hummed, her eyebrows cinched in confusion. “Well, it was my moms but she gave it to me when I was really young.” 

“What’s a ‘furby’?” Alex made his way toward it, reaching out to poke it cautiously. 

“Wait, do you guys…not know what furbies are?” 

“No, but whatever this thing is it’s cute as hell and I love it.” Reggie had poofed over, gently pulling the tie-dyed robot off of her shelf, patting it gently. The furby let out a content hum, it’s eyes clicking shut. Luke, once again, let out a loud shriek. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ! Reggie put that thing down!” The boy had ducked around the room, hiding behind the far side of Julie's bed. 

“Awe, but it’s cute!” Reggie pouted, moving a finger down to scratch at its stomach. 

“Cute is most certainly not the word I would use, I’m thinking more so creepy, but sure. Cute.” Alex watched Reggie with a slightly pained expression on his face. “You’re definitely overreacting though Luke.” 

“Yeah! Furbies are just toys, look I even have one of the slightly newer models.” Julie jumped from her bed and went towards her closet, pulling her other own down from its spot on her closet shelf. “This is Coffee!” 

“Julie, that one looks even more terrifying, you are not helping.” Luke backed up, away from her and Reggie. 

“Awe, don’t be mean to him! Hey Furby?” She held the brown furry toy up to her face. 

“Yeah?” The creature jerked to life, and Julie grinned, ignoring Luke’s startled gasp. 

“Sing me a song?” She smiled, cradling it in her arms as it began to sing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ to her. 

“Awe! Can this one sing too?” Reggie repeated her actions, both furbies now singing. Luke gave out a loud, sarcastic laugh and pulled his beanie over his face, slumping onto the ground. 

“I can’t believe shitty, creepy little robots are taking over this band, I knew the future would be horrible.” He muttered into the fabric around his face, causing the other three to roll their eyes. 

“Party pooper.” Julie directed towards Luke, before instructing her furby to sleep with Reggie following suit. “I should probably get back to my homework, so in case you can help me with geometry or chemistry then head back to the garage, no distractions from homework!” 

“I feel like now you’re specifically targeting me.” Luke whined, making sure to squeeze everyone into a tight hug before he poofed himself to the garage, leaving the other three to tackle Julie's homework. 

“Now, you’re on sine, cosine and tangents, right?” Reggie began, gently explaining the math equations to her, Alex focused intently, offering suggestions when he could. As soon as they finished her geometry homework, they moved onto her chemistry and with Alex majorly helping on this one, they managed to get her work done quickly. 

“We’re totally gonna fuck with Luke with the furbies, right?” She asked as she shoved her completed homework into her backpack. 

“Oh for sure.” The boys confirmed behind her, quickly each grabbing a furby before they poofed out of her room. It wasn’t even a second later before a muffled but piercing screech emitted from the garage. 

Julie smirked, maybe the boys missing out on  _ some  _ things could be interesting. 


End file.
